


Мастер абажуров

by kelRian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: в этой вселенной цвета в чем-то подобны богам, которые живут среди людей. Желтый вот тоже живет, подсматривая за судьбами людей, которые приходят в его кафе.Комментарий: автор вдохновлялся этим кафе www.ahlstromskonditori.se/





	1. Мастер абажуров

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Алиса Хаттер

«Открыто по будням с 13.00 до 21.00. По выходным с 10.00 до 19.00», — гласила видавшая лучшие времена вывеска. Желтый, владелец кафе, считал, что это благородная старина, и был категорически против обновления. Ему все нравилось.  
Ему нравился тихий спокойный город, нравилось здороваться с соседкой и сильно хлопать по раме, чтобы помочь ей закрыть окно, нравилось, как тренькал колокольчик, приветствуя его ровно в 11 часов утра. Надо было принять свежую выпечку, расставить стулья и подготовить залы к приходу посетителей.  
К нему приходили и люди, и Цвета: пестрой толпой они забегали спросить, как дела, и выпить чашечку свежемолотого кофе, оставались работать на весь день, сдвигали столы для больших компаний или просто сидели, уткнувшись носом в книгу. Когда на город опускается вечер и лицо собеседника едва угадывается в мягком сумраке, не понять, Красный ли это забежал на огонек или модный художник в алом шарфе покоряет воздыхательниц подчерпнутой наскоро книжной мудростью.   
Люди и Цвета разные. Люди живут мало, наполняя дни суетой и попыткой познать мир. Цвета просто есть. Нет, они не бессмертны, но им некуда торопиться. Они будут жить, пока им есть, ради чего жить, пока не поблекнут. Желтый успел объездить весь мир и решил остаться в этом городе с его мощеными улочками и тайной каменной крепости. Лет сто назад он открыл кафе — всего три зала. Один — с видом на улицу, для тех, кто хочет быть частью внешнего мира. Второй — выходящий во внутренний двор с раскидистым каштаном. Когда-то это был еще тоненький прутик, окруженный камнями, чтобы его случайно не подстригли вместе с травой. И третий зал — самый уютный, с настоящим камином. Летом там стояли живые цветы, но с конца августа Желтый разжигал огонь по вечерам.  
Одни любили Цвета за спокойствие, другие за вдохновение, третьи за знание. Желтого любили за кофе и поражающий воображение ассортимент пирожных. Именно к нему надо идти, если хочешь минут двадцать простоять перед витриной, не решаясь выбрать. А потом прийти еще раз, и еще. С собой брать было нельзя. Этому правилу Желтый следовал неизменно.  
Ему нравилось наблюдать за людскими судьбами в мягком свете настольных ламп. Нет, не власть, просто интерес к существам, которые сгорают за несколько десятков лет — не успеешь узнать толком. Отвернешься, засмотришься на мост за окном, а уж нет ни моста, ни реки, ни самого города.  
В кафе он успевал понять, как меняются люди. Как если бы перебирал пальцами по нити их судьбы. Вот вчерашний ребенок, который не хотел есть кислую малину, привел свою девушку, чтобы, задыхаясь от предвкушения, смотреть, как она облизывает испачканные сливками пальцы. А вот он уже приходит со внуком, и внук, стоит деду отвернуться, съедает малину с обоих пирожных, торопливо, пачкаясь соком, заталкивает их в рот, надеясь, что не заметят. И точно так же, как его прабабка когда-то, выбирает самую тонкую трубочку, чтобы сок не кончался и можно было не уходить.  
Желтый знал, что в его кафе тепло и уютно. Иногда это все, что надо людям.   
Этого мальчика Желтый помнил еще ребенком, который, потянувшись за лампочкой над окном, свалил и вазу, и пирожные и сам чуть не убился. «Хотел укрыть, ей же холодно», — плакал он, размазывая по лицу слезы. Мама дула на коленку, а Желтый вздохнул и жестом фокусника достал пирожное: манго, ананас и витиеватая шоколадка наверху.   
Больше мама с мальчиком не появлялись. Он пришел сам, много лет спустя: угловатый, неуклюжий — рукава коротки, брюки болтаются на заднице, сумка все время сваливается, мешая. Он гордо выложил на прилавок двадцатку, которой хватило ровно на пирожное и фильтрованный кофе. Потом, проходя мимо его столика с кофейником, Желтый долил кофе в опустевшую чашку, соврав, что долив входит в цену.   
Мальчик сидел, оглядываясь по сторонам. Больше всего его интересовали люди. Он подолгу смотрел, как те двигаются, как сидят за столиками. Желтому стало любопытно, но он молчал.  
Молчал, когда мальчик пришел через месяц. И еще, и еще раз.  
Оказалось, что это день выдачи стипендии. Желтый услышал случайно от других студентов.   
К людям, приходящим к тебе в гости несколько раз, привыкаешь. Нетрудно запомнить, что они любят, несложно спросить, как у них дела, и совершенно необременительно положить расстроенной девушке на блюдце горькую шоколадку как комплимент к ее заказу.  
Именно из таких мелочей и состояло удовольствие владеть кафе. Будучи в стороне от мирских тревог, Желтый, как и любой другой цвет, был мало подвластен страстям, но он мог прикоснуться к сложному, полному противоречий, столь быстротечному человеческому миру.  
Когда мальчик пришел с папкой, Желтый не удивился. Каждую весну к нему обращался десяток-другой студентов, чтобы получить у него практику. Конечно! Практика у Цвета! Что может быть почетнее для дизайнера? Портные несли каталоги летней одежды, текстильщики заваливали желтыми тканями, и вот теперь «промышленный дизайнер» с коллекцией абажуров.   
Идея была блестящей. Желтого захватили модели абажуров, неуловимо меняющих освещение. Может, дело было в том, что он узнал на эскизах нескольких посетителей? Даму с бульдогом, который всегда лежал под столом и грустно вздыхал, столь грустно, что суровый мужчина средних лет подсел к ней за столик, а потом они так вместе и ушли. Или стайку подружек, которые врывались в кафе со смехом, выбирали самый светлый угол и отряхивали меховые воротники от снега. Ему пришлось сделать пандус в тот зал. С возрастом многие из подружек обзавелись ходунками или колясками, но он узнавал их смех и до сих пор ставил восемь стульев, сдвигая столы. На картинке были только пятеро. Остальных мальчик не застал, а Желтый помнил. Угол на эскизе был погружен в темноту, и пустые стулья не бросались в глаза, но Желтый знал, что они там есть.  
«Нет, — ответил он коротко и просто. — Ты не станешь исключением».  
«Что надо сделать, чтобы стать им?» — спросил мальчик, принимая альбом.  
«Надо быть Цветом».  
Мальчик посмотрел вопросительно, но Желтый не стал отвечать. Ну его. Пусть лучше сходит к Черному, тот научит разбираться в тенях, подскажет, как именно скрыть яркий электрический свет. Он него мальчику будет больше пользы.  
***

Прошло лето. Закончился теплый сентябрь. Красный все чаще забегал погреться — чувствовал, что закаты становятся все более блеклыми, да и с дикого винограда опадают листья. Зимой Красный хандрил, весной пытался ожить, летом обожал греться у костра и любоваться закатами. Осенью цикл начинался заново. Все цвета чувствительны к смене времен года. К этому невозможно привыкнуть — они и не пытались. Люди вон тоже чувствительны. В меню появились горячие сытные бутерброды и глинтвейн. В обеденный перерыв было не протолкнуться, но по вечерам кафе пустовало. Кому хочется выходить из дома в темноту и дождь?  
Посылку доставили в один из таких вечеров.  
Желтый отобрал коробку у Красного и поставил за барную стойку. Красный, конечно же, сразу надулся, стащил пирожное и ушел страдать к окну, выходящему во внутренний двор.  
Равнодушно пожав плечами, Желтый обслужил молодую пару, ответил на телефонный звонок, забронировав на следующий вечер «столик, чтобы погрустить в удовольствие», и только после этого разрезал упаковочную ленту на коробке. В посылке оказались абажуры.  
— О, мастер делал.  
Желтый подпрыгнул от неожиданности и погрозил Красному кулаком.   
— Ну давай, примерь, чего тебе стоит! Да я сам надену, — Красный схватил было уже первый абажур, но Желтый его остановил.  
— Подожди, тут записка. Для разных залов разные. Этот для каминного.  
— Значит, пошли к камину, — Красный легко поднял коробку и утащил ее в зал.  
Желтому на несколько мгновений стало тоскливо и одиноко. Они были бы отличной парой, вернее, они уже были вместе однажды и решили, что дружба лучше и надежнее. Или просто отгорело.   
Они шли от столика к столику, и на каждом распускался огненный цветок. Лепестки обнимали лампу и, кажется, немного дрожали. Во втором зале дарили тепло листья немыслимых осенних расцветок, а в третьем, который у входа, на подоконниках загорелись осенние солнца: робкие, будто уставшие. Девушка, бредущая по улице, встрепенулась, устало посмотрела на витрину и, тряхнув головой, зашла.  
— Будто поманило что-то, — недовольно сказала она, стягивая перчатки.  
Желтый знал таких — уставших от всего. Они обычно приходили раз за разом. Сначала сидели ровно, чинно делая маленькие глотки. В другой раз пересаживались поближе к камину и листали прошлогодние газеты, разрешив себе не торопиться, приходили еще и еще, пока в последний раз не влетали в кафе, не съедали по несколько самых любимых пирожных за раз, потому что знали, что не вернутся. Не потому, что будет плохо, а потому, что будет иначе. Начиналась «Другая жизнь», в которой не находилось места этому городу. Неплохой, в целом, сценарий, но Желтый бы предпочел, чтобы они иногда заглядывали из своей Новой жизни. Хоть молодыми, хоть старыми. Он успевал привязаться.  
— Это твой Мастер Абажуров, — обернувшись на дверной колокольчик, Красный чувствительно пихнул Желтого локтем в бок. Все Цвета не любили человеческие имена. То имена одинаковые, а люди разные, то наоборот. А хуже всего, когда поймешь, что и человек особенный, и имя его для тебя стало особенным, но он уже состарился, истлел и обратился в прах.  
— Не такой уж и мой, — поежился Желтый.   
Стажировка у Черного пошла мальчику на пользу. Он вытянулся, похудел, движения стали увереннее и злее, но это был все тот же мальчик, который много лет назад пытался одеть его лампочку.  
— Вам нравится? — переминаясь с ноги на ногу, робко спросил Мастер.   
— Конечно, нам нравится! — Красный сграбастал его в объятия, и, может, Желтому показалось, но мальчик поморщился. Неужели не любил, чтобы его трогали малознакомые Цвета? Обычно все сами вешались на Красного, а он лениво принимал знаки внимания. Да и, Желтый знал точно, прикосновение Цвета среди людей считалось как минимум оберегом на удачу. От таких «подарков» не отказывались.  
— Да, мне нравится, — кивнул Желтый, погладив абажур. — Во сколько ты оценишь свою работу?  
Мастер окончательно смутился.  
— Я не думал об этом. Я за другим пришел, честно говоря…  
В этот день кафе закрылось на полчаса раньше, впервые за несколько десятилетий. Они сидели втроем и обсуждали идею: четыре раза в год Желтый будет менять оформление кафе. Четыре сезона, четыре настроения, четыре коллекции каждый год. Как долго? Пока Желтому не надоест.  
У Мастера горели глаза. Если быть честным с самим собой, Желтый пронес бы через всю жизнь этого столь влюбленного в свое дело мальчика. Вот так. Через светильники. Через сезоны.  
Потом, годы спустя, он мог бы перебирать коллекцию, смотреть, какие цвета уходят, а какие остаются. Он бы помнил их все. Каждый сезон.   
А деньги? Что деньги. Как только люди узнают, что мальчик делает заказ для Цвета, за его абажурами выстроится очередь. Он еще устанет от людского внимания.  
Встряхнувшись, Желтый пошел поднимать стулья, чтобы уборщице было удобнее мыть пол. Мастер и Красный остались обсуждать рождественскую коллекцию. Надо будет поговорить с Мастером, чтобы он не забыл про другие цвета, хотя кто устоит перед Красным? Только прищемив стулом палец, Желтый смог вернуться с небес на землю. Еще не хватало ревновать какого-то сопляка к бывшему любовнику. Он раскрасит свою жизнь в другие краски.  
***

— Тебе нравится, как получилось этой зимой? — Мастер спешно доедал бутерброд, заливая его литром кофе.  
Желтый не одобрял подобный подход к еде и подумывал, что надо держать несколько порций нормальных обедов как раз на такой случай.  
Мастер то исчезал на несколько дней, то заходил каждый вечер. Иногда подлавливал утром, пытаясь снять пробу со свежей выпечки, иногда оставался вечером — поднимал стулья, протирал стойку, готовил кафе к новому дню.  
Коробки с абажурами доставляли каждый сезон. Мастер никогда не работал «про запас». Три зала, три оттенка Весны — от прозрачной с подснежниками до теплой, почти летней. Три Лета — дождливое, пыльное, жаркое. Три Осени — одна почти лето, другая — буйство красок, а третья отравлена предчувствием зимы. Да и Зима у Мастера всегда была разной. Для тех, кто любит север, Желтый делал коктейли в ледяных стопках и сервировал во внутреннем дворике. Для тех, кто выбирает уют, — теплый глег и обязательные печенья с корицей у камина. А вот с теми, кто всегда спешит, была настоящая проблема.  
— Что мы будем делать с теми, кто не любит зиму? — Желтый почесал нос и налил себе травяной чай.  
— Не знаю, — пожав плечами, Мастер запихнул в себя остатки бутерброда. — У меня не получается не любить зиму. Это же Рождество, подарки, снег.  
— Слякоть, ледяной дождь, короткий световой день, — передразнил его Желтый. — Я люблю сумерки, в сумерках я ярче, но тут же все время ночь.  
— В древние времена люди грелись теплом костра, и он же был их светом. А ты и так всегда красивый.  
В его панибратстве была своя прелесть, но Желтому с каждым днем становилось труднее держать дистанцию и уворачиваться от прикосновений. Все сложнее не ждать, что, если Мастер пришел три вечера подряд, значит, он придет и в четвертый.  
— У меня идея! — Мастер наклонился так близко, что Желтый рассмотрел чертенят на дне блеклых серых глаз. — Это будут свечи. Много свечей! Те, которые оплывают, оставляя потеки, как в замке Дракулы.  
— Люди приходят сюда обедать, а не бояться! — вяло возмутился Желтый. Он уже подумал, что столик в нише отлично «оживит» мрачная атмосфера свечей. Великолепное место, чтобы сидеть и ненавидеть весь мир вместе со снегом, холодом и жизнерадостными людьми.  
Вместо ответа Мастер отвел челку с его лица.  
— Все в порядке? Ты побелел.  
Желтый прикрыл глаза и настроился на аромат чая. Кружка согревала пальцы, послевкусие ягод дразнило свежестью и летом.  
Цвета не умирают. Цвета не умеют умирать, но умеют бледнеть, истощаться, а потом исчезают. Рано или поздно, но появится другой Красный, и другой Желтый, и новый Черный.  
— Да, просто день тяжелый, — Желтый погрузился в чаепитие и пребывал в блаженном состоянии духа не меньше пары минут. — А подсвечники все же пришли. Посмотрим, что получится.  
— Я знал! — Мастер порывисто схватил Желтого за плечо, а потом, не оглядываясь, вышел.   
Он вернулся через месяц под самое закрытие, с коробкой в руках и мертвецки пьяный. Ни слова не говоря, принялся обустраивать нишу — перевешивал, переставлял, драпировал захваченной с собой черной тканью, а потом, когда было готово, сварил две чашки кофе: крепчайший себе и воздушный латте Желтому.  
— Садись, — кивнул он, зажигая свечи. Много свечей. Не меньше двух десятков. — Расскажи мне о себе.  
— С чего вдруг такой интерес? — Желтый пригубил кофе. Не то чтобы он не хотел или не мог что-то рассказать, просто… зачем?.. И почему Мастер только сейчас озаботился этим вопросом?  
— Я был у Черного, она тосковала, — выпалил Мастер. — Она. Он же был мужчиной, а теперь женщина. Как так?  
Желтый поежился.  
— Ты не знал? Сейчас мы так редко меняемся…  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду?..  
— Я же не человек. Ты понимаешь это, — Желтый вытянул руку, чтобы показать, какая у него бледная, песчаного цвета кожа. — Мы живем иначе, чувствуем иначе, для меня все запахи имеют цвет, например. Мы умираем иначе, становясь блеклыми, ну и выглядим не так, как люди. Я такой, потому что я хочу таким быть. Могу быть другим.  
Желтый провел ладонью перед лицом, и оно тут же преобразилось. Черты стали тоньше, брови выгнулись дугами, скулы выступили вперед, нос стал меньше и будто уже, а губы пухлее. Перед Мастером сидела миловидная блондинка с веснушками и легко вьющимися волосами.  
— Видишь, — Желтая кокетливо провела пальцем по краю бокала и проворковала неожиданно низким грудным голосом: — Я тоже могу быть кем захочу. Но я целыми днями встречаю гостей, даю им тепло и уют. Мне нравится, когда они чувствуют себя как дома. Поэтому и выгляжу я иначе, а то вести себя как женщина и быть женщиной — скучно. Тебе страшно? — Желтая зажмурилась и потом снова стала мужчиной. — Это оболочка, проявление Цвета. Просто образ наскучивает редко, и люди не успевают запомнить.   
— Веснушки остались, — Мастер завороженно обхватил его лицо руками и провел большими пальцами по щекам.   
Перед тем, как отстраниться, Желтый поцеловал его в ладонь и тут же пожалел об этом.  
— Прости, не стоило, — сказал он тихо и уставился на свечку.  
— Почему? Я не ребенок уже давно и прихожу сюда не потому, чтобы сделать себе рекламу на дружбе с Цветом. Ты же знаешь.  
— Знаю, — Желтый положил голову на скрещенные руки и продолжил смотреть на огонек. — Ты высокий, сильный, красивый, волосы эти вьющиеся, стальной взгляд. И человек хороший, талантливый, интересный. С тобой хорошо.   
— А ты хочешь, чтобы любовь, да? Что я могу сделать, чтобы ты полюбил меня?  
Желтый молчал долго. Иногда нужно несколько минут наедине с пламенем, чтобы признать — уже любит. Давно. С того укола ревности несколько лет назад. С того момента, когда согласился собирать абажуры в память об этом человеке. Ведь он уйдет — все уходят. Пара десятков лет — и он станет немощным, потом исчезнет.   
Разве что пыльная, блекнущая от времени ткань будет все так же укрывать теплый желтый свет ламп, сделает его мягче, сговорчивее, добрее. С нее исчезнут цвета — один за другим. Желтый пока не знал, какой цвет поблекнет первым, но с последним уйдет и он сам. Погасит торшеры, закроет дверь, положит ключ в цветочный ящик к соседке — и уйдет.   
Там, в конце улицы, его встретит Черный. Встретит и поглотит. Объятие — последняя милость уставшим Цветам.  
— Стань Цветом, — наконец сказал Желтый.  
Потом они все же поцеловались, так как невозможно просто Стать Цветом. Им можно только быть.  
***

Однажды утром Мастер исчез. Нет, это не было таинственным исчезновением, когда человек просто не возвращается домой. Желтый догадывался, что рано или поздно этот день настанет. Мастер был внимательнее, чем обычно, с удовольствием перебирал фотографии общих воспоминаний, готовил завтрак, как много лет назад. Желтый даже решил, что все образумилось и те годы, которые остались, они проведут вместе.   
Не получилось.  
Сдавая одежду на барахолку, Желтый пожалел, что так и не спросил имени. Проще было бы найти и объяснить, что ему не важно, стареет Мастер или нет, не важно, что меняются походка и черты лица. Это все мелочи. Цвета думают иначе, мыслят иначе, воспринимают иначе, относятся иначе. Конец — неизбежная судьба всего живого, Цвета тоже рано или поздно уходят. В этом нет трагедии или надрыва. Такова окружающая их реальность.  
«Возможно, с ним мы могли бы блекнуть вместе», — думал Желтый, открывая кафе.  
Он приходил сюда скорее по привычке.  
Соседка умерла, а новые жильцы поменяли окна, чтобы не надо было прихлопывать их снаружи. Розы, высаженные прошлой весной, подмерзли — их пришлось срезать под корень, поэтому стена казалась непривычно голой. Стоило заказать кашпо с цветами и если не искать самому, то попросить Красного. Он мастер на такие штуки. Заодно перестанет ныть, что Желтый потерял вкус к жизни.  
На самом деле надо было просто подождать несколько лет. Нет, Желтый бы не забыл — как забудешь, если по привычке четыре раза в год меняешь абажуры в кафе, но смирился бы. Признал бы неизбежность и однонаправленность течения времени. Снова бы вернулся к наблюдению за людьми, оценил бы вкус пирожных.  
Пока удавалось чувствовать только запахи кофе.  
На кофе приманился Черный. Он облюбовал угол, который осенью драпировался в темный цвет и украшался свечами. Сидел там, читал, стучал по клавишам, делал вид, что ужасно занят. Иногда к нему подсаживался Красный и, чтобы добавить драматизма ситуации, разбавлял его кофе молоком.  
Черный бесился, как он умел — откладывал книжку и смотрел в-ы-р-а-з-и-т-е-л-ь-н-о. Красный сдавался и шел менять кофе. В кафе стало появляться заметно больше девушек до тридцати. Для них Желтый заказывал черное лакричное мороженое и черничные десерты.  
Удивительно, но присутствие Черного рядом сделало его уравновешенней и в чем-то мудрее. С ним было спокойнее. Можно бесконечно откладывать разговор. Можно не ждать, когда настанет тот самый день, когда Желтый прекратит быть. Можно не торопиться и не обещать, что еще пара недель — и Черный точно получит право поглотить его. Они сидели втроем за столиком, и Желтый понимал, что может ждать, может не выбирать пока между жизнью и смертью.   
Черный, Желтый, Красный. В пору было оформлять лицензию на продажу пива. Они бы втроем сфотографировались на рекламном плакате, и гурманы потекли бы рекой.  
Мысль была интересная, и Желтый, ни к кому, собственно, не обращаясь, высказал ее вслух. Красный тут же поддержал идею перепрофилировать кафе в бар, ему нравилось все менять. Черный был против. Его устраивал кофе.  
Желтый хотел оставить все как есть, а еще лучше вернуть как было. Жизни тех, кто проводит вечера в барах, отличаются от тех, кто приходит в кафе. В бар не прийти с ребенком, не забежать перед работой. Да и бутылки выглядят не так красиво, как пирожные. А главное, лампам, как и абажурам, не место в баре.  
Тот вечер был очень загруженным. Желтый застрял за стойкой и почти устал улыбаться. Красный и Черный сидели, заговорщически перешептываясь, дверной колокольчик звенел не переставая.  
Желтый заметил ее, только когда подошла ее очередь. Совсем молоденькая, с гордо вздернутым носиком и едва вьющимися волосами.  
— Небеленый Лен, — представилась она. — Мне все кажется другим теперь… — сказала она, замявшись.  
Сначала Желтый не поверил себе. Оглянулся на Черного — тот почтительно салютовал новому Цвету. Красный нахохлился и замотался в шарф так, что торчали только глаза.  
— Ты смог, — сказал Желтый и, обежав стойку, сгреб Лен в объятия. — Знал, что это невозможно, и все равно смог! Очень красивый, очень красивая.  
Желтый прижимал ее так, чтобы было тяжело дышать и чтобы волосы щекотали лицо. Он узнавал и не узнавал ее.  
— Но почему такой цвет?.. — спросил Желтый.  
— Это ткань, которую я люблю, и сумерки, которые идут тебе.   
— Как ты думаешь, он согласится теперь на бар? — спросил Красный, незаметно доливая Черному коньяк в кофе. Он делал это в третий раз, поэтому коньяка в чашке было ощутимо больше.  
Черный пожал плечами и принюхался. Сегодня он планировал сидеть тут, пока кофе в его чашке окончательно не превратится в коньяк.


	2. Утро в одиннадцать

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вбоквел к "Мастеру абажуров", история про Черного, и роль черных в мире цветов. На стене у Черного висит картина Гуань Даошэн "Бамбуковые рощи в тумане и дождь"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Алиса Хаттер  
Размер: мини, 1729 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Черный/Темно-Вишневый, упоминаются Зеленый и Сиреневая

Хорошо, когда утро в девять.  
Нет, в десять еще прекрасней, а в одиннадцать — уже разврат.  
К разврату кофе должно подавать в постель, на таком деревянном подносике, и чтобы кофейник и сливочник серебряные, а чашечка прозрачного фарфора, а в сахарнице под салфеточкой нечто благоуханное, похрустывающее и пышное, присыпанное корицей и ванильным сахаром.  
Макс Фрай. Кофейная книга

Первый раз это случилось, когда Черному было восемнадцать. Не сто восемнадцать, не двести восемнадцать и даже не триста, а самые обычные первые в жизни восемнадцать. Через день после того, как он стал взрослым.  
Помнит, что было темно, что Цвет выскочил на него из подворотни. Помнит стойкий запах гниющих в канале водорослей. Помнит сильный толчок в грудь и пустоту — собственную пустоту и проницаемость. Цвет прошел через него и исчез, перестал быть, как и не было его никогда. И даже не вспомнить толком, что за Цвет это был — не успел ни разглядеть, ни опомниться. Только легкий толчок в грудь и пронзившее тело “ничто”. Еще Черный помнит собственный ужас от того, что рано или поздно тоже станет “ничем”. Да и страх от того, что им снова “воспользуются”, налетев из-за угла, был не меньше. Когда Цвета устают, то растворяются в темноте, в объятиях Черных. Цветов много, Черных — значительно меньше. Иногда Цвета, уже поблекшие, не имеющие сил жить дальше, десятилетиями искали избавления, потихоньку сходя с ума. Еще долгие годы Черный всматривался в каждого нового знакомого в попытке предугадать — не блекнет ли, не ждет ли срока уйти.

Вторым был Зеленый. Он же научил Черного, что тот не палач, а избавитель. Три недели они путешествовали по холмам — Зеленый дышал их красотой и будто отдавал им себя, свой цвет. Он показал Черному тысячи оттенков листвы и десятки прикосновений. С каждым шагом зелень деревьев становилась ярче, а мужчина рядом бледнел. Черный помнит, даже спустя вечность помнит, как они сели отдохнуть под буком. Черный оперся на гладкий ствол и умиротворенно закрыл глаза, а Зеленый прижался к нему, положил голову на плечо и будто провалился в него с тихим довольным вздохом. Тогда еще порыв ветра налетел, взъерошил Черному волосы в прощальном жесте и уронил на колени невесть откуда взявшийся серебристо-зеленый лист оливы.   
Зеленый нашел цель своего путешествия, а Черный отправился дальше.

Потом было много таких встреч. Черному даже казалось, что Цвета, смотря на него, видят не более, чем вестника смерти, или дарителя смерти, если быть точным. Казалось, что избегают, но это не было правдой. Смерть для Цвета такая же неотъемлемая часть жизни, как и рождение. У Цветов черный, а не белый означал утешение, исцеление и новый виток. Некоторым даже нравилось, что на фоне тени они смотрятся ярче.   
Белых Черный не видел ни разу за всю свою долгую жизнь. Поговаривали, что они живут обособленно на востоке, где камень укрыт вечными снегами, а может, в Канаде, спрятавшись за пологом белых долин.

Черному было все равно. Белый, Синий или Коралл — он будет рад всем. Неизменно откроет дверь, приглашая в дом, и чуть посторонится.  
Так же и в этот раз, когда на пороге появился тот, кто был Темно-Вишневым. Давно. Теперь он был похож на бледно-розовую тень.  
Черный видел его несколько лет назад в кафе — сильного высокого красавца. Теперь перед ним стоял худой мужчина без возраста, с заострившимися чертами лица.   
Черный не спросит. Они никогда не спрашивает. Может быть, Вишневому тысячи лет, и он только что похоронил очередную, двухсотую по счету любовь, которой не успел признаться в своих чувствах. Так бывает.   
С Черным тоже бывало. И, возможно, к двухсотому разу собственное бессилие начинает надоедать.  
Может быть, Вишневому первые сто, и в первый же раз кажется, что он не вынесет больше.  
Вишневый отшатнулся, проходя в дом.  
Многие Цвета верят, до сих пор верят, что одного прикосновения к Черному достаточно, чтобы исчезнуть. Это не так. Нужно намерение. Нужно яркое желание перестать быть — и тогда все свершится. Черный может касаться, обнимать, может даже любить — он не проклятый. Он такой же, как все. Почти.  
И, как многие, любит черный кофе.  
Вишневый распрямился, глядя на репродукцию на стене: бамбук, камни и туман.  
“Символ стойкости и упрямости”, — хотел было сказать Черный, но прикусил язык. Он запретил себе отговаривать Цвета.  
— Это подарок одного из знакомых. Люблю китайскую живопись. Они умели работать с черным. В их работах есть цвет, даже если его нет на самом деле.  
Вишневый снова дернулся и тут же ссутулился, став ниже, меньше, став… жалким. Может быть, увидел что-то свое в кровавых брызгах печатей. Шаркая ногами, он сел за стол и даже не кивнул на предложение выбрать чай или кофе.  
Не получая ответа, Черный всегда варил кофе. Пока варишь кофе, надо следить за туркой очень внимательно, не отвлекаясь на горькие мысли. К нему очень давно не приходили те, кто не знает, чего он хочет на самом деле. Кто не готов сделать шаг, но не готов и остаться. С ними сложнее всего.  
Черный мог бы выгнать взашей. Он знал тех, кто выгонял. И они были правы, более, чем правы. А он не мог.  
Может быть, дело в памяти о Сиреневой, которая пришла совсем блеклой, полупрозрачной. Они прожили вместе год — она никак не могла решиться, а он никак не мог собраться с духом и выставить ее, такую нерешительную, за дверь. А через год она ушла: подвела помадой губы, вплела в косичку на виске пару бусин, чмокнула его в щеку на прощание — и ушла. Они не виделись больше, но Черный знал, что она есть, что она жива. И ему было радостно от этого ощущения. Даже если она теперь белая, как снег.  
Ему хотелось, чтобы Вишневый снова стал тем, кем он был, — гордым, сильным, тем, на кого смотришь задрав голову.  
Нельзя.  
Три ложки кофе — Черный приподнял турку, не давая кофе сбежать.

Они сидят напротив друг друга не меньше пары часов. Черный все ждет, что вот сейчас Вишневый протянет руку и коснется его. Просто коснется — этого будет достаточно. Черный почувствует, примет всю его боль, всю пустоту и одиночество.  
Но время идет, Вишневый смотрит в чашку давно остывшего кофе и пытается найти в ней ответы на те вопросы, которых нет.  
Черный уходит расстилать постели и, когда возвращается, приобнимает Вишневого за плечи, чтобы увести.  
Это необязательное движение. Можно было бы оставить его сидеть на кухне в обнимку с остывшим кофе, но Черному важно показать — “я не опасен”.  
Не сразу, но Вишневый подчиняется, признает, что не умер. Что еще здесь, на этом свете. Черный всей ладонью чувствует, как расслабляются мышцы, как Вишневый медленно вырастает из-за стола, давая увести себя в гостевую спальню.  
Черный не будет спать в эту ночь. Он будет варить и пить кофе, будет смотреть на ростки бамбука, на камень и не думать о том, что ему впервые за долгие годы не хочется быть Черным.  
Желтый смог бы вдохнуть радость жизни, Красный разжег бы пожар страстей, даже Синий смог бы увлечь таинством бытия. Черный просто есть для того, чтобы оттенить Цвет. Это не поможет сделать ярче того, кто почти выцвел. 

***

Они живут так несколько недель. Черный варит кофе, готовит еду, покупает продукты. Вишневый просто есть. Он потерялся в безвременье горя и на любые попытки спросить, в чем дело, надолго уходит в себя.  
В вазе для фруктов лежат слива, вишня и багровый на срезе апельсин. Может быть, если добавить в жизнь красок, то Цвет обретет жизнь?  
Черный терпелив.  
Каждое утро он приходит в гостевую спальню, приносит кофе и завтрак. Ему хочется отодвинуть шторы, но он просто ставит поднос на прикроватный столик и иногда садится рядом.  
Каждое утро Черному до дрожи хочется прикоснуться: отодвинуть спадающую на глаза челку, провести пальцами по носу, коснуться губ, некогда ярких, а теперь будто обветренных.  
У Вишневого есть родинка на плече и еще одна под лопаткой.   
Черный знает. Он подсматривал. Смотрел, если быть точнее. Сказал тогда, что надо сменить одежду, и Вишневый послушно стянул с себя мешковатый, крупной вязки свитер. Черный смотрел.  
Так же, как смотрит сейчас, — пристально, не мигая, боясь упустить, не увидеть, не запомнить.  
Не успеть — очень страшная мысль, особенно, если ты привык успевать. Черный, будучи сам концом времен, так и не научился ощущать стремительность минут. Только плавную тягучесть прошлой и предстоящей вечности.  
Наверное, поэтому и прикоснулся. Провел все же пальцами по челке, спустился к прихотливо вырезанным губам.  
Вишневый мгновенно открыл глаза, будто и не спал вовсе, но не отстранился — просто смотрел.  
Люди сочли бы его глаза некрасивыми — розовые радужки с темно-красными прожилками не встречаются у людей. Для Черного он был красив, ведь Черный был влюблен. Осознал это, когда поймал странный, немигающий взгляд. Приглашение? Протест?  
Пусть выразится яснее. Черный уйдет, если должно, а иначе останется.  
Он перебрался на постель, навис, мельком пожалев, что коротко стрижен — мог бы касаться полнее, всем телом, и волосами тоже.  
А так…  
Неловко вытащил разделяющее их одеяло, продолжая смотреть в глаза, провел ладонями по худым, выпирающим ребрам, к животу, бедрам, не давая ни мгновения усомниться в намерении.  
Вишневый смотрел, теперь скорее завороженный, чем безразличный. Глаза, кажется, стали чуть темнее. Он выбирался из своего одиночества вслед за прикосновениями руки.  
Поцелуй на выдох и немного на вдох, общий воздух для них обоих — попытка вдохнуть жизнь. Пригласить обратно в жизнь.  
Черный нарушает свои же правила, и пусть никто не указывает Черным, как поступать, когда Цвет прощается с бытием. Может быть, именно так — правильно?  
Закрыв, наконец, глаза и прижавшись всем телом, чтобы Вишневый почувствовал его тепло.  
Поцелуй в скулу, шею… Вишневый резко выдыхает, стоит прикоснуться к соскам языком. Они насыщенного темного цвета — самая яркая часть тела.  
Хорошо, что Вишневый спит обнаженным. На него можно налюбоваться. Наверное, если пришлось бы раздевать его, то Черный бы не вынес молчаливого несопротивления. Но они взрослые. Что там взрослые — древние. Оба.   
Вишневый бы нашел способ сказать “нет”, если бы захотел.  
Вместо этого он приподнимает руки, чтобы обнять. Сначала едва касается ладонью затылка, потом притягивает к себе. Подчиниться этой просьбе — удовольствие. Или, по крайней мере, неотъемлемая часть его.  
Целуя в губы, Черный ни на секунду не разрешает себе думать, каким Вишневый был раньше, если даже сейчас он способен на властные жесты.   
Пальцы жестко касаются затылка, а потом опадают, сваливаются на простыню розовыми лепестками. Черный целует их один за одним перед тем, как скользнуть ладонью вниз под бедру.  
Это осторожная, нежная близость. Невысказанная просьба остаться. Предложение себя, времени, молчаливого принятия.  
Черный двигается все быстрее. Он, который должен был бы привыкнуть к вечному ожиданию, сам себе кажется нетерпеливым.  
Его время. Его право забирать себе то, что кажется ему важным. Он живет и чувствует полно здесь и сейчас: собственное тяжелое дыхание, протяжный стон Вишневого и даже шум улицы — машинам, детям и собакам неведом стыд. Пальцы вцепились в мягкое тело, но у Вишневого на бедрах не останется синяков.  
Они кончают вместе, и когда у Черного подкашиваются руки, то он падает сквозь исчезающего Вишневого на еще теплую простыню. 

Черный снова один в квартире и, кажется, во всем городе, настолько оглушает его шум в ушах.  
Он встает и, касаясь рукой стены, идет на кухню.  
Две ложки кофе — Черный приподнимает турку, не давая кофе сбежать.


End file.
